Un día inusual
by Lyn Icarus
Summary: En esta historia los personajes no son naciones como tal, esta ves podemos verlos con una vida escolar adolescente dónde los días en la escuela casi siempre son los mismos, Pero esta vez Iván (Rusia) ha faltado a clases por razones desconocidas para Yao, por lo que decide ir a buscarle a su casa para saber que esta sucediendo con el ruso.
1. Chapter 1

·**Un día inusual·**  
_Nota de la autora (osea yo, Lyn LOL):_  
_Esta historia es RoChu, ósea Rusia x China ó Ivan x Yao xD_  
_Me basé en que yo estaba enferma._  
_Y bueno, mi pareja favorita de hetalia es RoChu (o ChuRo) y de tan bonita que se me hace esta pareja decidí escribir una historia de el Ruso y el Chino._  
_Ay que bonis tres (?) Bueno ya._  
_Como último detalle no me basé en que son países. Decidí que fueran humanos con una vida adolescente, donde asisten a la escuela y cosas así. Pero sin perder su nacionalidad._  
_Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Espero les guste._

Personajes pertenecientes a la serie Hetalia creada por Hidekaz Himaruya.  
-

El día comenzó con un día de clases donde era usual ver a Alfred siempre querer ser el #1 en todo y llamar la atención durante las clases. En resumen él era el chistoso de la clase y el más popular. Destacaba en fútbol americano. Así pues era algo de todos los días ver a Francis y Arthur discutiendo y nunca poder ponerse de acuerdo durante las clases. Aunque Francis era muy bueno en gastronomía y Arthur era el que más destacaba en las materias. El es el presidente de la asociación de alumnos. Heracles siempre se metía en problemas por quedarse dormido en clases, Feliciano siempre pensando en cómo iba a preparar esta vez la pasta para el almuerzo. El igual era muy bueno  
en la clase de gastronomía y así como era típico ver eso y otras cosas más, era usual ver a Iván con su sonrisa infantil sentado a un lado de Yao durante las clases.  
Pero esta vez no fue así.  
Ya hacía casi una semana que Iván no asistía a las clases.  
Yao se preguntaba - ¿porqué Iván no asiste? ¿le habría pasado algo muy malo como para no venir?  
Quizá... ¿habrá muerto?  
No no... Eso no puede ser.  
Y a todo esto... ¿Porqué me estoy preocupando tanto por el aru?  
Aun así hoy iré a su casa.  
...¡No es que me importe, claro!  
Solo voy porque tengo asuntos pendientes con el aru.  
Si, solo es eso...-

Al terminar las clases de hoy, Yao tomó sus cosas y abandono el aula para dirigirse a la casa de Iván.  
-Espero esté en casa aru.  
Y si no está... ¿a dónde más pudo haber ido?... ¡Demonios! ¿Porqué estoy cuestionándome tanto?  
Nunca me he preocupado tanto por el...-  
Al llegar a la casa de Iván, Yao tocó la puerta y al pasar unos minutos, Iván lo recibió con una sonrisa.  
-¡Yao! Que inusual es que me visites.~  
¿a qué debo tu visita?-  
-Solo venia a preguntarte ¿porque has faltado tanto a las clas... ¿estás sudando?...- Yao interrumpió sus propias palabras al ver que Iván se miraba en mal estado. Los dos entraron a la casa mientras Iván le explicaba el porqué no a ido a las clases.  
-Si, según mi doctor estoy muy enfermo.  
No he dejado de sudar por culpa de esta fiebre. Pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar calientito~ Así el frío no se siente.-  
Yao tocó ligeramente la frente del ruso. -Pero, Iván... estas ardiendo en fiebre.- Yao tomó un trapo húmedo y lo puso en la frente de Iván.  
-¿ya has tomado algo de medicamento?-  
-Sí, pero los medicamentos no surgen efecto tan rápido.-  
-Hmmm... Espera tengo un remedio que si podrá ayudarte a que te sientas mejor. Recuéstate en la cama. No tardo.-  
-Yao...-  
-¡No lo hago por que quiera, aru!  
Simplemente no me gusta que las personas enfermen.-  
Yao ni siquiera volteó a verlo a los ojos.  
No quería que lo viera ruborizarse. Solo se marchó a la cocina a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para que Iván ya no estuviera enfermo.  
-... por mi yo podría dejarlo así, pero me da algo de lástima el saber que nadie esta atendiéndolo aru. Sus hermanas viven muy lejos y no tiene a nadie más que cuide de el. Esta completamente solo...  
... ¿No es algo extraño que un hombre se preocupe tanto por otro hombre?.  
No, aru. Iván es mi amigo. Y además como dije me da lástima verlo tan solo.  
El tipo es muy raro pero no lo culpo.  
Se lo que se siente estar solo...

_Y esto es todo por ahora, es demasiado corto pero es mi primer fanfic._  
_Espero les guste._  
_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

[Capítulo 2]

Cuando Yao está en la cocina se olvida de sus pesares por un rato. Es un lugar donde puede actuar con gran libertad y ser el mismo. Siempre se le ve sonriente cuando cocina porque para el lo más importante es la hora de el almuerzo.  
Aunque esta ves no haría gran cosa.  
Solo pensaba en preparar un té para Iván y quizá alguna sopa de pollo.  
Mientras hacía esto, Yao se dio cuenta que en la cocina y en la sala de estar había una que otra botella de vodka, unas casi vacías.  
-Si que le gusta el vodka... maldito alcoholico.-  
Yao llevo una charola con lo que preparó hasta la habitación de Iván pero al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que ya estava durmiendo.  
-ai yah... se a quedado dormido...-  
Delicadamente, Yao pasó su mano por la frente de Iván y luego empezó a acariciar su cabello.  
-Al parecer su fiebre a bajado un poco ...se ve tan inofensivo cuando duerme...  
Iván... Iváaaaaaan, despierta aru. Te traje algo para que te sientas mejor.  
Si no despiertas... voy... voy a...  
Romper todas tus estúpidas botellas de vodka.-  
Iván despertó de golpe -¿¡Eeeh?!-  
-Hmmp, Sabía que estabas despierto.  
Ahora ten, bebe el té. También te traje algo de sopa de pollo. Supuse que no haz comido bien por la falta de apetito que te causa la enfermedad.-  
-Hahaha, gracias Yao~-  
-Si, como sea aru.-  
-Es muy amable que cuides de mi~ -  
-Ha, no es nada aru. Tendrás que disculparme pero tengo que irme. Se me hace tarde.-  
-¿No puedes quedarte hasta mañana?...-  
-No puedo, debo terminar de hacer mis tareas aru. Vendré mañana, lo prometo.-  
-Bien, entonces gracias. Te veo mañana.~- Iván le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla casi cercas de los labios-  
\- ... T-te veo mañana.- El chino solo salió corriendo de la enorme casa del ruso. Y  
-¡Demonios! Odio tener que sonrojarme enfrente de el aru. Es algo muy vergonzoso... no había necesidad de que me agradecira con un beso. Pero, honestamente... no me molesta.  
Aaaah... no he podido sacar de mi mente a Iván en todo el día, pero ya será mejor que vuelva a casa. Hay mucho por hacer.-


End file.
